


Trouble passé

by Cheline



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Rape, Red Room (Marvel), Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheline/pseuds/Cheline
Summary: Alors que Natasha revient de mission, Bucky l'intercepte dans son salon. Les souvenirs de leur passé se mélangent et aucun des deux n'est prêt à les affronter./!\ Thèmes sombres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Trouble passé

Isolé dans l'ombre d'un mur, Bucky se tenait debout, parfaitement immobile et silencieux. Les bras croisés contre son torse, il observait le quartier de lune briller à travers le volet à demi-ouvert de la petite fenêtre. Au vu des arbres se dandinant sur le bord des routes, la nuit promettait d'être quelque peu agitée.

Le vent soufflait fort en cette froide soirée d'hiver.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela annonçait sûrement le calme avant la réelle tempête. Et ce n'était que le début. Aussi bien à l'extérieur, qu'à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Un ouragan émotionnel s'approchait dangereusement de sa zone de confort. Un ouragan qui l'anéantirait sur place et qui bousculerait tout sur son passage. L'esprit assiégé par ses futures pensées à venir, il préféra tourner la tête et analyser son environnement pour se reconcentrer sur son objectif.

Le salon dans lequel il se trouvait n'était pas le sien. Il n'avait cependant aucun scrupule à attendre patiemment le retour de sa propriétaire. L'air de la pièce était légèrement parfumé et sentait la vanille. Tout était rangé au carré.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas su, il aurait reconnu l'appartement de Natasha les yeux fermés.

Il connaissait ses habitudes et son odeur.

Pour avoir travaillé avec et pour l'avoir combattue, attaquée,... blessée, il connaissait également ses sujets tabous. Ceux, à ne pas aborder sous prétexte de perdre la vie.

Ceux, dont il comptait très précisément lui parler cette nuit, après son retour de mission.

Et ceux, qui causeraient leur perte à tous les deux.

Finalement, après trente autres minutes d'attente interminable, la serrure résonna enfin et il attendit que la jeune femme allume la lumière avant de s'avancer jusqu'à elle pour lui signifier sa présence.

Dos à lui et vraisemblablement épuisée, elle ne l'entendit pas arriver, ferma la porte à clé puis se retourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur quand elle tomba nez à nez avec sa silhouette imposante et son corps se contracta automatiquement. Instinctivement, elle balança son poing vers son visage en signe de défense. L'homme l'arrêta sans le moindre effort et elle haleta, surprise.

La texture métallique contre laquelle elle venait de buter, vibrait à travers ses sens et cela lui permit de se faire une idée de l'identité de l'intru. Légèrement sous le choc, elle se recula afin d'avoir une confirmation visuelle.

"Bucky ?" Le fixa-t-elle avec reproche. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Ses cheveux bruns cachant une partie de son visage et le regard ténébreux, il resta calme et illisible.

"Une envie subite de parler."

L'espionne plissa les sourcils devant sa réponse vague tandis que sa respiration reprenait un rythme correct.

"Steve est encore à la tour si tu le cherches," le contourna-t-elle maladroitement. "Je pense qu'il ne verra pas d'objection à ce que tu le rejoignes."

Elle ne lui demanda pas comment il était rentré dans son appartement. Comme elle, il connaissait toutes les techniques d'effraction sur le bout des doigts. Elle en avait donc une petite idée.

"Ce n'est pas Steve que je souhaite voir," l'informa-t-il en la regardant boiter jusqu'à sa table à manger.

Elle avait dû se blesser lors d'un combat mais il ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus. Les sujets suivants seraient suffisamment épineux pour ne pas qu'il en rajoute une couche maintenant.

"Si c'est Clint, il n'est pas là non plus," entreprit-elle de procéder à sa routine post-mission comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

Elle ne l'ignorait pas. Mais elle ne le traitait également pas comme un invité.

Tant mieux.

Il ne se considérait actuellement pas comme tel.

"Ce n'est pas avec lui que je veux discuter. C'est avec toi... _Natalia_."

En train de commencer à retirer ses armes de sa combinaison moulante, la russe stoppa spontanément ses gestes, comprenant le sous-entendu engagé.

 _Natalia_.

Elle n'était clairement pas d'humeur pour ça. Son front se durcit.

"Tu tombes plutôt mal," le prévint-elle en enlevant un couteau de sa ceinture et en le déposant bruyamment sur le bois. "Il va falloir que tu partes."

"Non," s'assit-il sur le canapé. "Il faut réellement qu'on parle."

Elle siffla.

"Un autre soir d'accord ?" Plaida-t-elle sèchement son indulgence. "Je suis crevée et il faut encore que je tape mon rapport et que j'aille prendre ma douche. Reviens demain."

Un blanc s'installa pendant lequel aucun des deux ne bougea. La tension montait crescendo et Natasha n'aimait pas ça.

"J'ai fait des rêves," l'avertit Bucky sans se soucier de ses précédentes paroles. "Des rêves qui se sont transformés en cauchemars puis en souvenirs. Tu vois ce dont je veux parler ?"

La poitrine comprimée, ses muscles se tendirent à cette demande. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle posa son arme sur la table à côté de ses morsures de veuve et loucha sur le soldat.

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle voyait ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

"Je suis navrée pour toi que tu en fasses encore," fit-elle de manière sincère tout en esquivant son regard. "Je sais à quel point ce genre de rêve peut être difficile à gérer."

Il ne commenta pas sa réaction et la détailla pendant qu'elle finissait le rapide inventaire de ses munitions afin d'essayer de garder le contrôle sur la situation. Ses gestes étaient calculés mais, même de loin, il pouvait voir ses mains trembler.

"Tu parais nerveuse," la sonda-t-il sombrement.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû m'appeler Natalia," rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

"Pourquoi pas ? Tu as quelque chose à dire à ce sujet ?"

Lasse, elle expira bruyamment.

"Non," réfuta-t-elle. "J'ai juste envie d'être seule. La mission n'a pas été concluante. Les données récoltées sont cryptées. Ce n'est pas une soirée pour mettre sur table des secrets. Tu devrais vraiment t'en aller."

L'atmosphère s'alourdit considérablement à la prononciation de ces paroles. Il ne la croyait pas. Enfin si. Il supposait aisément que sa soirée avait été rude. Néanmoins, pour le reste, elle venait d'avouer qu'elle souhaitait habilement éviter l'affront.

"J'ai besoin d'explications," se leva-t-il. "Et tu vas me les fournir."

L'autorité menaçante contenue dans sa voix ébranla la jeune femme et elle lui envoya son regard le plus noir.

Elle n'avait strictement rien à lui dire. Elle ne lui devait absolument rien.

"Si tu ne veux pas partir, tu n'as qu'à dormir sur le canapé. Moi je m'en vais. Bonne nuit Bucky."

Il se pinça les lèvres d'irritation quand il l'aperçut tourner les talons.

Visiblement, elle était sérieuse.

"J'ai rêvé de la Red Room. J'ai rêvé des actes que j'y ai commis, _Natalia_ ," confessa-t-il abruptement ses tourments afin de l'obliger à s'arrêter. "Alors je te repose la question, tu es sûre que tu n'as rien à me dire ?"

Un silence de mort suivi cette déclaration et Natasha, qui avait interrompu sa marche, se retourna lentement vers lui. Elle soutint sans ciller ses yeux torturés pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis elle se dirigea vers le bar pour s'emparer d'une bouteille de Vodka et s'en servit deux verres.

S'il voulait parler, soit, ils parleraient. Il était cependant hors de question qu'elle le fasse sans boire une goutte d'alcool. Les souvenirs étaient bien trop mauvais.

"Tu as rêvé de quels moments ?" L'interrogea-t-elle placidement.

Il sembla hésiter sur le choix de sa réponse.

"Tous ceux te concernant."

Le visage de Natasha se ferma instantanément. La main autour du premier verre, elle le porta à ses lèvres et but le breuvage comme si cela était de l'eau. Bucky sentit la rage le posséder.

"Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Malgré la forme utilisée, l'accusation était brutale et ne ressemblait en rien à une question.

Elle savait.

C'était un fait avéré.

"Je..." Elle baissa la tête, comme gênée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. "J'ai quelques souvenirs de nous deux durant la guerre froide," avoua-telle en se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre. "Rien de vraiment concret. Juste suffisamment pour te connaître un peu plus que certaines personnes."

"Tu mens."

Elle leva les yeux dans sa direction, le regard vide et hermétique à toute émotion.

De là où elle était, elle pouvait apercevoir sa veine du front palpiter. Le soldat de l'hiver semblait sur le point de craquer.

Ce n'était pas bon.

"Ça changerait quoi si je te disais ce que tu veux entendre ?" But-elle le deuxième verre d'une seule gorgée également. "C'était il y a longtemps."

Énervé par tant d'indifférence, Barnes laissa exploser sa fureur et donna un coup de poing dans la porte située à sa droite avec son bras métallique. Un trou se forma. Aucun des deux ne réagit à cela.

"Tout," gronda-t-il de colère. "Ça changerait absolument tout."

Secouant la tête, Natasha remplit de nouveau les verres avant de, cette fois-ci, lui en tendre un.

"Je ne trouve pas que ça changerait quelque chose à nos vies," dit-elle implacable. "Si tout le monde devait laisser son passé le détruire, cela réduirait la population d'au moins 90%."

Il s'approcha de sa position et balança le verre proposé contre le mur afin de lui montrer son mécontentement. Ce dernier se brisa dans un nuage de débris coupant.

"Steve ne va pas être content," assura-t-elle en trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide réconfortant de son verre. "C'était son préféré."

Il s'en ficha ouvertement. Actuellement, il se détestait suffisamment pour deux.

"Comment tu peux encore me laisser t'approcher après ce que je t'ai fait ?" Se frotta-t-il le visage d'incompréhension.

Elle haussa des épaules.

C'était une chose qu'elle n'expliquait pas. Sa vision des gens avait changé au moment même où Clint lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la cruauté des actions du KGB. Elle imaginait que ça l'avait rendu plus tolérante à certaines situations.

"Ce n'était pas réellement toi qui agissais. Tu n'avais pas conscience de tes actes. Je présume que mon cerveau a appris à faire la différence entre le bon et le mauvais Bucky."

En soit, c'était vrai. En amont, cela pouvait porter à confusion. Le soldat avait son propre avis.

"C'était mon corps," s'injuria-t-il.

"Mais pas ta conscience," objecta-t-elle prudemment. "Les scientifiques de la Red Room t'avaient reprogrammé. Tu n'avais pas la maîtrise de tes gestes."

"Tu l'as été également."

"Quoi ?"

"Reprogrammé," précisa-t-il sa pensée.

Elle confirma.

"Oui. Et par la suite, j'ai agi exactement de la même façon que toi. Sans cœur, ni sentiment d'indulgence ou de compassion. Tout ce que je faisais me paraissait banal. Même torturer des gens ou commettre des meurtres."

Ils étaient persuadés que la noirceur de leurs actes aurait pu faire sombrer n'importe quelle personne dans ce monde. Même la plus endurcie.

En attendant, ils se débattaient tant bien que mal avec leurs propres problèmes et leur instabilité mentale.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?"

"Parce que c'était à toi de t'en souvenir et non à moi de te le raconter," expliqua-t-elle sa démarche.

Le soldat grogna.

"Putain Natasha, tu n'étais qu'une gamine." 

"Qui aurait été capable de te tuer," fit-elle remarquer. "La normalité ne faisait pas partie du jeu. L'enseignement était violent. Tu n'as fait qu'obéir à des ordres."

Il inspira pour tenter de se calmer.

"Ce n'est pas une excuse," marcha-t-il jusqu'à la fenêtre pour regarder l'état du temps.

La puissance du vent s'était intensifiée. La pluie était arrivée et tombait en une cascade brutale, s'éclatant avec fracas sur le bitume et les voitures.

Le déluge ne pouvait pas mieux coller à leurs sentiments.

"En effet, ce n'est pas une excuse," souligna-t-elle l'évidence en restant à sa place. "C'est une simple explication. Leur machine était confectionnée pour nous faire oublier qui nous étions. Tu es autant une victime du système que je l..."

Bucky lâcha un grognement rauque pour la faire taire. Ses oreilles allaient s'écorcher vives si elle continuait. Rien n'était justifiable.

Il décida de contre-attaquer.

"Tu saignes," la coupa-t-il alors froidement en s'approchant.

Il n'avait pas voulu s'en préoccuper mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il n'était pas venu ici pour l'entendre lui dire que ses actes étaient sans importance.

"Hein ?" Se trouva-t-elle déstabilisée.

Il pointa du doigt les quelques tâches rouges sur le sol qui se trouvaient à ses pieds. C'était minime mais suffisant pour dévier la conversation.

"Il y a du sang qui coule de ta jambe gauche."

Baissant les yeux, l'espionne jura deux mots en russe avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

"Je t'avais dit que tu tombais au mauvais moment," l'avisa-t-elle d'un ton plaisantin. "Ça te gêne si... ?"

Elle désigna la fermeture de son costume et il lui donna la permission de l'enlever devant lui. Le moment était idéal pour lui dire sa façon de voir les choses.

"Je t'ai fait du mal. C'est impardonnable," se détourna-t-il le temps qu'elle enfile une autre tenue.

Tous les deux avaient été habitués à effacer la pudeur de leur esprit. Il n'y avait aucune gêne valable. Simplement, il aimait la respecter en tant que femme.

"Comme tu peux le voir, tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas là," ironisa-t-elle en enfilant un t-shirt de Steve trop grand pour elle qui traînait sur une chaise et en mettant un torchon mouillé sur la plaie située au niveau de son tibia. "Tu n'as pas été le pire."

Il attendit encore quelques secondes avant de se retourner et prendre l'initiative de la rejoindre. Sur le chemin, il s'arrêta pour chercher la trousse de premier secours et la lui tendit une fois à sa hauteur.

"C'est que nos souvenirs ne doivent pas être les mêmes," l'observa-t-il l'ouvrir et prendre le matériel.

"Ils doivent pourtant l'être," confia-t-elle douloureusement. "Tu n'as juste jamais été le pire de tous."

"Je t'ai frappé et... violé," lui remémora-t-il ses actions, le timbre de voix brisé.

Elle marqua une pause difficile. Son passé était ainsi fait. Ce genre de souvenirs, elle en avait par milliers.

"Comme beaucoup d'instructeurs de l'époque ou de clients mal intentionnés," cligna-t-elle lentement des paupières.

Elle n'avait pas honte de le dire, elle les avait tous tués au fil du temps. Bucky était le seul qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à retrouver à temps. Et quand elle l'avait fait, la détresse de Steve à son égard lui avait fait renoncer à sa vengeance. 

Sans son partenaire, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait eu le courage de lui laisser une chance.

"Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il dans un souffle. "Je suis tellement désolé."

Finissant de se soigner, elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher sa vision de se brouiller. Ces trois mots n'étaient pas grand chose mais ils l'atteignaient de plein fouet. Ses barrières émotionnelles étaient doucement en train de s'effondrer. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

"Tu n'as pas à l'être," assura-t-elle avec un aplomb feint. "Il est tard. Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher. Tu veux rester dormir ?"

Elle le vit hésiter, puis à son grand étonnement, hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation.

Contre toute attente, il ne le faisait pas pour lui.

Il le faisait pour elle.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser affronter ses cauchemars seule, car il était certain qu'elle en ferait. On ne trifouillait pas les souvenirs sans en subir les conséquences. Il en avait souvent fait l'expérience. 


End file.
